


Oath

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pranks, late night maccies trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Bokuto, finally admits he is in love with his partner in crime other wise known as his best friend Y/n.Edited 5/11/2020
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Oath

The chorus of cackles and laughs echoed down Fukurodani hallways as Bokuto, and Y/n ran away from Akaashi. 

Another prank successfully completed. 

The air horn had echoed through the building once again as Akaashi and Komi yelled after them. Akaashi hated the mischievous best friends together; this always happens, the other day, they came over to hang out with him at his house and set his alarm clock in his room, and it went off at four thirty-six in the morning. His toothpaste had Orajel put in making his entire mouth go numb for hours. They were all harmless pranks, week in week out continuously finding new ones, how had they not ran out of ideas yet was a mystery to the everyone. The pranks they pull on each other were just as ridiculous, just last week Y/n had superglued Bokuto's locker shut, and he had switched her locker with his volleyball one. 

They had been best friends since forever, their mums were best friends, and these two had been together since they were in nappies all the way up to high school, they have never left one another's side. "BOKUTO! L/N!" The voice rang through the building, instantly the pair tensed up, turning around spotting coach. 

"Oh, hey, Coach!" Bokuto said, pretending that nothing was happening. The pair stood with their hands linked behind their backs rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet, making you think that these two were five year olds not that they were actually in their third year of high school or that either was the respected captain or the manager of the volleyball team. 

"You need to stop with the pranks!" The pair bit back a grin from spreading across their faces, crossing their fingers before nodding. Coach knew far to well though that nothing was going to change, they had been like that since their first year, no matter how many times they get told off or in trouble they will never stop, and he wouldn’t be kicking either from the team seeing as Y/n helped stop the emo modes and she was very good at her job as manager. 

~~~ 

Y/n batted the finger poking shoulder away, as she rolled over pulling her duvet closer, "psst!" Her eyes squeezing tighter swearing this was all a dream, “Y/n, wake up” she felt her shoulder being shock, groaning rubbing her eyes as they opened to be met by a pair of golden ones she knew all too well. 

"Kou?!" She groaned sitting up, she grabbed her phone, seeing it was three AM on this autumn's Saturday morning. 

"Come on! Maccies run!" He cheered quietly, his hand wrapping around her wrist tugging her gently out of the bed. This wasn't the first time he had snuck into her room at some ungodly hour. She left her window ajar for this reason. Her own eyes lit up at the sound of a food run, suddenly very awake, allowing him to tug her out of bed, her feet met her soft fluffy rug "let me put some clothes on." Tugging at her short tweedy pie baby pink cotton pyjama trousers and bralette, feeling slightly self-conscious in front of him. 

"No need, here." He said, slyly playing off how hot she looked in her pyjamas as grabbed one of his many hoodies she had stolen from him from her desk chair. "We're only getting drive-thru." 

The pair snuck down the stairs as Y/n grabbed her keys and wallet from by the front door and they jumped into Bokuto's car and headed for the nearest Maccies drive thru. They pair just laughing at stupid jokes, singing along to the radio and generally just enjoying one another's company. Finally arriving the pair order their food before driving to their favourite place on top of a hill where they sit looking over their town lit up with street lights. Taking a seat on the bonnet of the car, they munched down their food. Bokuto was always impressed by the way she demolished twenty chicken nuggets and a double cheeseburger with a large chocolate milkshake. 

The pair sat there watching the stars and enjoying the view, Y/n leaned against Bokuto shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I love when we do stuff like this Kou." 

"Me too, lil bird, me too." Both praying that neither of them could feel the way goosebumps erupted over their skin as they touched or the way their heart raced. 

They sat in silence, just enjoying being in each other presence, but Y/n knew there was something on Bokuto’s mind by the way his eyebrows and he kept fidgeting in place as they watched the sky turn from dark to light, the rosy golden colours painted the skyline. “You okay Kou?” She questioned gently, making the boy jump, he blinked a couple of times bringing himself out of his thoughts and turned to face her, a small smile spread over his lips. “I was just thinking.” 

“Don’t push your self to hard you’ll hurt yourself.” The h/c girl teased him, the snow and charcoal haired boy chuckled slight while shaking his head and nudging her with his shoulder gently. “Just wondering whether I should tell the girl I like how I feel or not.” 

Y/n felt her heart tighten, he liked someone. “Of course, you should! Why wouldn't you.” She tired her best to sound enthusiastic and happy for her. Y/n watched as he shrugged, before replying, “Well I don’t want it to ruin our friendship if she doesn’t feel the same way, she is too much of a good friend.” 

Y/n racked her brain trying to work out who it could be, other than her, it could be the other two managers of the volleyball club. “Anyone would be lucky to be with you Kou, you should tell them.” 

“If we get to nationals then I’ll tell them.” He nodded to himself with a smile, finally deciding. “So next week.” The girl next to him smirked. His smile dropped realising it would be next week, that was barely enough time to work out what he was going to say. He was going to need Akaashi’s help. "Kou, whatever happens, I will always be here for you. You know what they say birds of a feather flock together and you know that I will always be by your side no matter what. That is my oath to you, okay?"

"Okay" He smiled, resting his head on hers, "Same goes to you, you will always have a home with me." 

The week flew by quickly, the inter high tournament arrived in a blur, Akaashi helped Bokuto plan out how he was going to tell Y/n and even roped the rest of the team and the other managers in, even the coach knew what was happening they all managed to keep it a secret from Y/n. The day of the final rolled around, warmups ended, and the two girls walked away, leaving the h/c confused, “where are you going isn’t its Yuki’s day on the bench?” The two smiled and shook their heads at her. 

“No, you are Bokuto best friend, he’s going to need you here and it’s the last time he is going to play in the high school inter high.” They smiled at the girl before leaving the court and heading up to the stands to watch the match from stands. 

It was a good match, Bokuto emo mode happened during the second set and it didn’t take him long to snap out of it, Y/n eyes were trained on her best friend, fuck, he looked hot in his in his volleyball short and those knee pads, Y/n was having to remind herself not to drool at the sight. Of course, Fukurodani won and they would be moving on to nationals. The stands filled with the cheers from their schoolmates. Y/n jumped up from the bench running over to the team, “Kou!” She called out to him. He turns in Y/n direction, his golden orbs filled with excitement as he opened his arms in time to catch her jumping into them, Y/n wrapping around her his broad muscular shoulders, not caring that he was all sweaty from the match and her legs around his waist. Bokuto’s arms weaved around her waist as Bokuto his face buried into her neck inhaling her sweet floral sent as he spun them around, her happy infection giggles floated his ears making him grin. 

“Y/n?” He questioned, slow coming to a stop, he kept his arms securely around her waist not allowing her to touch solid ground not until he had told her, he need her full attention, he need her to hear this. Tilting her head to the side she watched those golden orbs flicker with hesitation and confidence in them as well. Y/n own gaze held a questioning look as she watched him fight the inner turmoil inside of him, her arms now loosely draped over his shoulders, golden orbs fluttering shut inhaling deeply through his nose. His eyes flickered open meeting hers once again, holding a serious look. “I love you, like I’m in love with you.” 

Her eyes widen, as the words filled her eyes, slow realised what he had said, “For real?” Worry filled his face as he slowly dubiously nods his head, yes. A shy smile spread over lips as her eyes lit up, cupping his cheeks, Y/n leaned down gently placing her lips against his, enjoying the nervous and timid yet so pure and loving first kiss they shared, before pulling away, “I’m in love with you too.” she replied looking him dead in the eyes, love and adoration swirled in her e/c orbs. 

“Finally!” Komi cheers filled the air, shocking the pair as turned to the sound of his voice realising everyone was watching them, forgetting they were still stood in the middle of the court. Y/n face was buried in Bokuto's neck within seconds trying to conceal the blush that erupted over her face, while Bokuto stood there proudly with his girl in his arms. Akaashi gave him a rare smile and thumbs up, he had got the girl he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
